


Mirror, mirror on the wall..

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Happy, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, POV Alec, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: His eyes landed on a man, standing only a few feet away from him.“Why are you in my house?” He choked out.“In your..wow. I, never even sank that low in my life.” The man bit out as he let out a short, bitter laugh.“Wha-““Just because you decided you want a divorce; it doesn’t mean you will get the loft. It’s mine Alec and I won’t let you take it.”“Your loft?.. It’s not my home.” He said as he took in his surroundings, the unfamiliar furniture and decoration of a living room.“I guess it hasn’t been in a while.” The man said.“Wait.. a divorce?” Alec’s head snapped up as the words finally reached his brain fully.“A divorce. Yes.“I..How could I divorce you? I don’t even know you.” Alec breathed out as he looked into the stranger’s eyes.ORAlec is an expert of ancient artifacts.He has the perfect life.There is only one thing he is missing:loveWhen someone calls him and asks him to examine an ancient mirror, he finds himself in an alternative dimension where he is married to a man he doesn't even know.Will he have a chance to find happiness?Or is he too late?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :)  
> I'm back with a new story.  
> I believe we all need time after the first part of "Who are you?" I surely do.  
> And what a better way to do it, then jumping into a new, multi-chapter story?  
> It won't be long, roughly 10 chapters.  
> I hope you guys will love this as much as i do. It is different in terms of the tone of it. It goes easy on the head and hard on the heart.  
> Not too hard tho. I am not here to break hearts. 
> 
> All the credit belongs to my dear friend, TheUsagi1995 , for that brilliant poem she wrote for specifically this story!  
> She is absolutely incredible and i can't be grateful enough for it.  
> Thank you! xx

Alec loved his job. It was fascinating, exciting, full of mystery and no two days were ever the same.

He remembered when he confessed to his parents at the age of 18 that he wants to be an archeologist. They were so happy and excited that Alec finally found something that he was passionate about and would love to do. 

He was always intrigued by history. He loved to discover more and more about the past. 

As every kid he surely enjoyed studying about the I and II World War, but it wasn’t really the area closest to his heart. 

During his first year of university, he quickly discovered that he loved smaller details. He found the beauty in old, long forgotten objects. 

He specialized in artifacts. 

He could have look at a plate and tell exactly which century it was from and what sort of things its decorations symbolized, he could determine things like what it was meant for, whether its sole purpose was simply to display it as a decorative object or they might used it as a kitchen plate to eat from or display food in it. 

It took him a few years after finishing his degree to finally feel like he was set. 

He was often called to examine relics and what not and discover the history behind them. 

He was also working as an expert in New York for bids and auctions. 

He often seen people coming in with an old painting hoping to get 50 bucks for it, just to find out that it was worth a lot more than that. 

The most sacred object he ever got in contact with was a jewel from the 19th century. 

A man brought it to their little shop just a couple of month ago to get an estimated price for it. 

He allegedly inherited it from his grandparents or something. He tended to forget those minor details as soon as he received the object in question. 

A four carat, unheated Burmese ruby, with an estimated worth of over a million bucks. 

It wasn’t the value of it that was really special, Alec saw items getting sold for a lot more than that. 

It was the _history_ behind it that captured his interest. 

Based on his researches, which took him weeks of hard work by the way, it once belonged to a man, who gave it to his lover as a gratitude of his love that shall live forever. 

Amor verus numquam moritur. – True love cannot die. 

He knew he was being a bit delusional, but he always found the concept of love a beautiful, magical thing. 

The biggest power on earth. 

He always wondered if he will ever have the chance to experience it. 

To love someone, and being loved by someone unconditionally, with everything he has. 

He has never been in love and sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t in love with the idea of love. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone rang out somewhere under a pile of parchment paper. 

It took him an awkwardly long time to locate it, but luckily whoever was ringing him was stubborn enough to wait. 

“Alec Lightwood.” He answered his work phone in a stoic voice. 

“Good evening, I got your number from a friend of mine. He said you can help me to find out more about an ancient mirror.” A woman’s voice came from the other end. 

“Yes, that’s right. However, I’m a bit tight on my schedule already. I’ve got a few ongoing works right now. If you give me a name and a number, I can call you back as soon as I’m available to take on another project.” He said as he taped out his leather notebook and a pen. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder, ready to jot down the details. 

“It’s urgent.” The woman said almost in a demanding voice and Alec rolled his eyes, grateful for once that he wasn’t face to face with his future client. 

“I’m sorry, as I said I’m fully booked up for the next few weeks.” He said and put down the pen with a sigh. 

“The money isn’t a problem Mr Lightwood. Name your price and I am more than happy to attach a check as a sign of my gratitude for your hard work.” The woman said and Alec sucked a breath in, letting it out slowly, making sure it doesn’t make a sound through the phone. 

Out of all the clients he had, he hated the snob, wealthy, bigoted ones who believed that money could buy them everything. 

“I appreciate it, I really do but as I already said I-“ 

“Would fifty thousand be enough?” The woman said, cutting Alec in mid-sentence. 

Alec gapped. He was an artifact appraisal and he did good enough in terms of money, but a little extra never hurt anyone. Maybe he could squeeze it in if- 

“You know what? I’ll give you a hundred, if I can drop it off today.” The woman said and Alec knew he was screwed. 

“I’ll text you my address.” He said almost choking on his own saliva. A hundred thousand dollar is a hundred thousand dollar, and Alec wasn’t a fool to say no to such an offer. 

“I normally don’t have anything valuable in my property, so if you would prefer it to be delivered to the store where everything is under protection that is fine by me, but then it will only be tomorrow as they are closed now.” He added quickly to make sure that he wasn’t about to get robbed or killed with the hope that he has anything in his possession that could be sold on the black market. 

“Perfect. I knew we can end up on the same page one way or another. Text me your address please.” The woman said, and Alec could hear that she was smiling. 

“What time should I expect your arrival?” 

“I will send someone to deliver the mirror, along with the cheque.” The woman said and Alec frowned. 

“What is so special about this mirror?” He asked suspiciously. 

“It isn’t just a mirror Mr Lightwood. You’ll see it yourself shortly. It should be there within the next hour.” The woman said and there was something cryptic about the whole thing. Alec had a feeling in his gut, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Okay. Ehm, I’ll be waiting.” He said verily before hanging up. 

He leaned back in his chair and fidgeted with his pen as he thought about the whole conversation. 

All he had to do was to check out a mirror. It could surely take some time, but generally there were pretty straightforward clues to start of with. The frame usually is the starting point. The material was helping to get a rough idea as of what century it is from. 

The use or lack of precious metals, adornment, paint or any unique touch to it can help to get a more accurate estimation for the time it’s been created. 

He hasn’t worked with mirrors in ages. The last one he had to estimate was after he graduated. 

A rough five years ago. 

Now that he thought about it, he usually had to work with jewels, weapons, plates, furniture, painting and other art pieces. 

It was rare that someone had a valuable mirror in their possession considering that the glass part usually got damaged or removed which extremely reduced its worth in terms of money. 

He reached out for his lighter as he took a cigarette between his lips. 

Smoking was a guilty pressure of him. One he got addicted to back in college and couldn’t get rid off since. Not as he really tried. 

He inhaled deeply as he watched the end lighting up with an orange spark, allowing the smoke to travel down his throat into his lungs before exhaling the rest out. 

He was sometimes mesmerized by the swirling of smoke. It looked so unreachable. Like many of his dreams that he nurtured for years but never had a chance to grab, to hold on to, to make it into reality. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone pressed the horn outside of his house. He quickly put out the cigarette and rushed down stairs. 

“Hello?” He opened the door and a man was standing there with a van. 

“Alec Lightwood? I delivered the mirror.” He said pointing towards the van. 

“Ehm, yes..yes that’s me. Need a hand with it?” He asked licking his lip. 

“No, we are all good.” He said as he walked towards the van and another man jumped out of the passenger seat and together they grabbed the mirror, covered with a huge lapel. 

“It’s big.” He said, stating the obvious. 

“And heavy as hell.” The man gritted through his teeth as they walked through the door. 

Alec lead them into the living room. It was spacious enough for the mirror, so he thought it would be his best bet. 

“Here?” The other man asked as they walked to the wall, opposite of the windows. 

“Yes, there is perfect.” He said and watched as the two men carefully placed it down, tilting it to the wall so it would stand. 

“Here. The payment.” The man said giving Alec the cheque with one hundred dollars. He liked when people were trustworthy. 

“Thank you. I have her number, so I will get in touch with her once I have all the details.” He said and the two men nodded before saying their goodbyes. 

He watched the van driving away before he closed the door. 

He ordered some food from a Chinese takeaway for dinner. 

By the time he was done with everything it was past midnight. 

A part of him knew he should head upstairs to get a shower and sleep, but he was really curious. 

He didn’t remove the lapel from the mirror, in case it was something so fascinating he would’ve found himself engulfed in exploring its secrets, that he would end up staying away all night. 

His curiosity, however, was a strong trait of him, so before he could argue with the logical side of his brain, he already walked into the living room, turning the light on. 

“Five minutes.” He said to himself, trying to set down some ground rules before removing the cover. 

He moved slowly to stand in front of the oval mirror. It was taller than him, which was impressive, considering his height. 

He felt the spark of excitement in his body. The trembling in his fingertips. God, he felt like a child in a candy shop. Eager, buzzing. 

It was a long-lost feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time something got him this riled up. 

He removed the cover, slowly with care, afraid that it would fall from the sudden movement. 

His eyes widened the moment he got a glimpse on the mirror. 

It was one of the most stunning pieces of artifact he ever laid his eyes on. 

The frame was a masterpiece. 

Alec quickly spotted the words going around the rim. It was some written in Latin. Due to his job, he had no problem understanding it. 

He ran his fingers along the side, it was cold under his touch and a lot rougher than what he expected. 

It was a bit dusty, but apart from that it was in excellent condition. 

He ran his finger through the rigid letters. 

The cold surface was slowly turning warm under his touch. The tentative fingertips were barely touching the inscription, almost as if he was too scared that if he touches it with strength they will vanish, blend into the surface. 

Leaning in closer, he started to murmur to himself the lines as his eyes followed the letters swirling around the right side of the frame. 

“ _Oh, mirror, mirror on the wall,_  
_Where is that I will find my soul?_  
_Inside the glass now I shall fall,_  
_Following the eerie call._  
_In the depths of your heart_  
_There ends the chart._  
_There now lingers the dream,_  
_Cold, silver stream._  
_There still burns the fire_  
_Wild, untamed desire._  
_Yet it cannot be reached_  
_Unless the mirror is breached._  
_Now, forsake the truth and tell the tale!_  
_Move passed the glassy veil..._  
_And now come closer, now come forth,_  
_In the mirror give your soul..._  
_Oh, mirror mirror on the wall,_  
_How I yearn to be whole..._  
_Oh, mirror mirror on the wall,_  
_Behind the glass I shall find my soul...”_

The words died on his lips and his breath hitched. 

He wanted to step aside, move away, run.. but instead he endured as the cold surface of the mirror pulled him inside with a bright, blinding blue light. 

***

Alec pressed his eyes shut before snapping them open as he heard footsteps. 

His eyes landed on a man, standing only a few feet away from him. The man looked taken aback for a second before his face morphed into an empty canvas. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked and felt his heart hammering against his chest, like a trapped animal. 

“I guess that’s answers my question.” The man said with a cold tone as he pierced Alec with his golden eyes. He swallowed nervously, absolutely confused as of what to do. A random stranger was standing in his house and- 

“Why are you in my house?” He choked out. 

“In your..wow. I, never even sank that low in my life.” The man bit out as he let out a short, bitter laugh. 

“Wha-“ 

“Just because you decided you want a divorce; it doesn’t mean you will get the loft. It’s mine Alec and I won’t let you take it.” 

“Your loft?” Alec felt like the man was talking in a foreign language, his words made no sense. He looked around abruptly just to realize that the man indeed was right. It wasn’t his house. 

“It’s not my home.” He said as he took in his surroundings, the unfamiliar furniture and decoration of a living room. 

“I guess it hasn’t been in a while.” The man said and Alec wasn’t sure what was the exact emotion behind those words. He sounded- 

“Wait.. a divorce?” Alec’s head snapped up as the words finally reached his brain fully. 

“A divorce. Yes. You said you want to get divorced. So, why do you act like you don’t know what I’m talking about?” The man said, slightly raising his voice in anger, adding to Alec’s confusion. 

“I..How could I divorce you? I don’t even know you.” Alec breathed out as he looked into the stranger’s eyes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally got in the mood to write this.

_I wanted everything to stay the same, but feelings fade and people change._

Alec watched as the man swallowed, watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“Alec.. for the sake of those years we had together.. can we do this in a civil way? I didn’t just love you, but I loved your family, your siblings, your parents, your cousins. I don’t want to lose their friendship because we can’t act like adults.” The man said, his voice was tired, his features were exhausted. 

“Look, I’m so sorry. I.. I swear.. I don’t know you.” Alec said biting his lips. He really didn’t know what to do with the whole situation. He was in a stranger’s house who claimed to be his husband, soon ex-husband. 

The man’s features hardened and his nostrils’ flare as he sucked in a deep breath. 

“Very well, if that’s really how you want to play this. Let it be then.” He said in a deep voice, each word pulsing with withheld anger. 

“No. I.. I don’t. I.. Listen. I was working at home. And there was this mirror. And..and the writing said a lot of things. It was lighting up and then I was here.” He said with one breath. 

“Alec.. are you having a stroke?” The man asked frowning, taking a step closer. 

“No. No.” He said, rubbing his face with his hands. He made no sense. This whole thing made no sense. How could he explain that an ancient mirror sucked him into this world? 

“I.. I don’t know what to say. I was expecting you to be packing when I get home, expecting us to go into another fight or you to be gone.. but this.. ” The man said shaking his head. That makes the two of us. Alec thought bitterly. 

“Look, let me explain it, okay?” He asked running a hand through his hair. 

The man didn’t say anything just looked at Alec, so he took a breath and tried to pick up his scattered thoughts. 

“So, I am an artefact expert.” He started but the man raised a hand. 

“No, you work at the university. You are teaching history.” 

“What? No.” 

“What do you mean no? Of course you do Alec.” 

“Look, this Alec, the Alec you know– he pointed vaguely around the room – might be a history teacher. But me.. I’m not. I work as an artefact expert, specialized in ancient objects.” He said and watched the man pressing his lips into a thin line and crossing his arms across his chest. Alec knew how stupid an unbelievable his story sounded. 

“I was at home, alone. I don’t have a husband, or a boyfriend for that matter. A woman phoned me saying she has a mirror; she wants me to estimate in value. She was really stubborn. I told her I can’t take on anymore projects, but she kept pushing, offering me a high price, so I went with it. She got the mirror delivered to my house and I couldn’t resist to take a look at it. So, I looked at the mirror and it had a writing along the frame in Latin. I read it and then the mirror suddenly lit up and..and it pulled me _in_. I know, it makes no sense but the next thing I know is you coming in here and..” He tailed off. 

“So, let me get this right. You look like my husband, you sound like my husband, but you are not my husband, but someone from.. a mirror?” The man asked snoring and raising an eyebrow and Alec tried to ignore how mocking his voice sounded. 

“Yes.” 

“Wow.. just wow. Why would you make up such a bullshit Alec? Did our relationship really meant this little to you? That you would make up all this? For what? To hurt me? To make me hate you to the point where I can’t even look at you? I never thought of you as a coward, but right now.. you make me sick.” His voice was dripping with venom and Alec had no idea what the other Alec has done to make this man hating him so much. 

“No, I swear. How am I supposed to prove it to you?” He asked, not caring how desperate his voice sounded. 

"Prove me what, Alec? That all that's left of what we once had is now reduced to this distorted, crippled shadow of itself? That all you now feel for me is a twisted need to lie to me in such a discriminating manner? To pretend that you... That you got sucked into a mirror? Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Ring clad fingers flew upward in a pointless gesture. 

"Look, I get it, it's crazy, but--" 

"No, no Alexander." There was the slightest waver at the sound of that almighty name. As though it's echo as it fell from those lips was unique. As though it was laden with so much affection which had now turned rotten, as time had stained it beyond repair. And all this rotten affection had nowhere to go. "No. That's anything but crazy. Insulting, perhaps. Infuriating, most likely. Hateful... Definitely." The last word, laced with an unanswered question as it was, stung more than it should have ever been, Alec realized. 

"I don't think he hates you." The words escaped before Alec could decide otherwise. They were not his own to utter, yet they didn't taste of lies. The man before him knitted his eyebrows together, opening his mouth. When no words came out, Alec continued. "What happened between the two of you, is your own story. If he cheated on you, or if he hurt you in anyway--" 

“No.” The man said and for the first time Alec saw surprise on his face. “You..” He closed his eyes for a moment, he looked straight into Alec’s when he opened them. “He didn’t cheat on me. Or betrayed my trust. We.. I guess we just.. drifted apart. What we had is gone. We both watched it slowly fading day by day and I think we tried to grasp it but maybe it was too late and there was nothing we could have done to save it. Maybe we didn’t even want to anymore.” The admission was slow, almost inaudible and at that moment he looked so defeated, so sad, so vulnerable that Alec had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself for saying something meaningless like he is sorry. He didn’t know how he could comfort someone, help someone with the pain, he caused. How could he possibly be there for someone who is hurting because of him. 

"You said 'he'. So, you believe me?" The call welled up with hope. 

"He wouldn't cheat on me. But he wouldn't talk like that either. Not anymore." Magnus swallowed down the weight of his own words. "So... Yes... Perhaps I do believe you." He continued, holding Alec's gaze. 

“Where is he then?” The man asked after a few moments of silence. 

Alec furrowed his brows. That was a good question, one he didn’t think about before. If he was here, did that mean that the Alec of this world was… in his place? Did he too, woke up in a different world, where he was husbandless and alone? What if they stuck in each other’s life? What if they change something? What if they can’t get back? He felt his breathing fastening as the thoughts flooded his mind, his pulse raising as he fought to breath. 

“Alec.. Alec are you okay?” The man walked closer tentatively. 

“What if I can’t get back? What if I stuck here forever?” 

“I.. I don’t know.” 

Alec walked to the couch and sat down, burying his face in his hands. He felt like his head was about to explode. 

He felt the couch dipping next to him, he pulled his hands away from his face and glanced at the other man. He rested his arms on his legs and stared into the pace in front of him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, realizing that he didn’t even know the other’s name. 

“Magnus Bane.” 

“Can I ask?” He asked nervously. The sudden peace between the two of them was fragile. Very much so. Alec felt as if the bond between them would be only made of ice, ready to break at any moment or melt away with time, but he had to know things. 

“Yes.” The man said, his voice was still stern but not as angry or cold as it was a few minutes before. 

“How long.. have we been together?” He said and wasn’t even sure if that’s what he really wanted to ask. 

“We’ve been married for four years, been dating for five.” The man said without thinking. It made Alec’s heart to leave out a beat. He really felt like an intruder. 

“Oh.” Alec said and it was honestly more than what he thought he would be capable of. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes.. I mean. I’m 27. I assume, I’m 27 here as well. So, we met when I was 22, still at university. And here, I’ve been with you for five years, but in my world.. I don’t even have a boyfriend, let alone a long-term relationship.” He said, trying to explain the reason of his odd reaction to the man’s answer. 

“I guess that must be.. a lot to take in.” Magnus said and Alec looked down at his own hands. He saw the man’s ring earlier and he also noticed that he doesn’t have any. Why would he? It wasn’t as if _he_ was actually married. 

“It’s not just that. But.. in my reality, I am alone. And I thought that if I would ever meet someone.. if I would ever fall in love, I would.. I would nourish that love every day, I would put my heart and soul into that relationship but I feel like the other me.. he just… I don’t know.. maybe didn’t.. value or understood what he had until he lost it. It’s disappointing in a way. That he had something so special, that he married the love of his life and still let it go.” He said quietly and looked up at the man. 

He was startled as the older man jumped up from the couch. Alec couldn’t interpret his expression because the other man was avoiding his gaze completely as if he couldn’t look into Alec’s eyes but whatever moment they had, he knew was gone in the wind. 

“I can’t do this.” The man said before turning around and marching away to disappear behind closed doors. 

Alec sat there for a few moments; mouth open in shock. He didn’t realize he crossed a line; one he wasn’t even supposed to go near. 

He wanted to apologize, so he walked towards the door. He raised his hand and his knuckles almost touched the door when he heard it. 

He swallowed and dropped his arm, slowly stepping away from the door. 

Magnus was crying.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the last time I felt this inspired to write.  
> So, I guess I'm just giving out all the angst I have in my little heart.

_My heart is black. Come and paint it. With beautiful colours like red and yellow. Paint it. Paint it with colours._

(This is a rough translation of a song lyrics. Fekete (Black) by ByeAlex.) 

Alec made his way back to the living room, his heart heavy in his chest. 

He didn’t know why but seeing the other man’s pain hurt. More than it should have, considering that he has nothing to do with it, yet hearing him crying behind closed doors was like a punch in the gut. 

Alec looked around the living room. It was spacious with huge windows looking over the city. There was many stylish furniture around and the decoration was beautiful. Something Alec would expect to see in a magazine or a movie, yet it didn’t feel cold, lifeless. The knick-knacks all around along with the pictures made it feel like home, not his home, but a home regardless. 

He got up slowly and made his way towards a large bookcase. It was massive, reaching the top of the ceiling. 

He, however, wasn’t interested in the large volume of books that were placed carefully in a clearly well-organized order, but a picture that stood alone. 

It was a black and white photo. 

It didn’t take him long to realize what photo he was holding. Judging by their attires, it was taken on their wedding day. 

It was surreal, really, to watch a photo of himself, even if he knew that it wasn’t really him. 

A pang of jealousy rushed through him as he carefully placed back the photo. 

The other Alec was married to a man. A man he was clearly madly in love with at some point. The smile of his face was genuine and happy. One Alec couldn’t remember the last time he shared with anyone. 

What went wrong? Where all did that love and happiness go? 

He wasn’t lying when he said those things to the man. He always thought he would put everything into his relationship. Yet, here he was, throwing it all away. Well, not him, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that the two of them, were still one. Maybe a different version, with slightly different life, but still. 

Based on what Magnus said, Alec still had his siblings and family here, which means that this dimension or universe wasn’t entirely different from his. 

He knew he never met the man in his world. He would’ve remembered him. 

He wasn’t blind or totally oblivious. The man was beautiful. He could tell even when he looked at Alec with hatred. His makeup was smudged, and his hair wasn’t as well done as it was probably in the morning, but overall, he still looked gorgeous. 

He didn’t see much of the man’s body since he was wearing a maroon trench coat over black shirt and black trousers. 

He wondered if the man has been working. Did he just come home from work after a long day to find a twisted version of his husband in the house? 

Did he leave because they had a fight? 

Was he really expecting Alec to go into another fight or to be gone? 

Did he wanted him to be gone? Is he okay with him being here? Should he leave? 

No, he can’t leave. If he is leaving, he will do that to go home. 

It was late afternoon. Coming up to 7pm. He slowly walked over to the kitchen, trying to push his guilt aside for intruding into someone’s home. 

He opened the fridge as his stomach growled. He didn’t know if it was considered outrageously rude or not, but he assumed the man must have been hungry too since it was really approaching dinner time. 

The fridge was disappointingly empty. Just like his own in his home. There was some milk, cheese a few eggs and a tomato sitting lonely. He wondered if they were just before their grocery shopping or they rather ordered take-outs. 

He wasn’t a fan of cooking, but he cooked more often than he ordered food. 

He checked the best before date on the milk and egg and decided to make a quick omelet. 

It wasn’t the best option, but seemingly the only option he had. 

He heard the noise of splashing water coming from the other end of the house. 

Magnus was taking a shower. 

He quickly looked for a chopping board and a pan, it took him ridiculously long to find the cheese grater. 

He quickly mixed the eggs with some milk and added the cheese and some spices before pouring it into the heated pan. 

He tried to see if they had any bread, but all he found was a piece of stone hard baguette, that would probably be more suitable for a weapon than for consumption. 

He listened to the constant flow of water as he waited for the food to get ready. 

He didn’t know what to expect once the man emerges from the bedroom. 

A part of him wanted to talk but another part of him didn’t want to find out more about his life, their life together. It felt extremely wrong to be involved in their private life when in reality, it wasn’t any of his business. 

He slowly put out two plates and cutleries on the table, lost in his thoughts. 

He lifted two mugs off the shelf to make some hot cocoa. He always drank hot cocoa when he was feeling down or sad. He didn’t know if the man liked hot cocoa, but it was too late for coffee and he didn’t see any tea boxes. 

“What are you doing?” A voice startled him from behind, and he dropped the mug that he was holding and watched it to fall towards the floor just to shatter into pieces. 

“Shit.” He said and swirled around to face the man. 

“I’m sorry. I just. I’ll pick it up.” He said awkwardly as he looked at the broken pieces. Thankfully it only broke into three. 

“What are you doing?” The man asked again as Alec stood up with the glass in his hand. 

“I.. I thought. I made some omelet. There wasn’t much in the fridge. I was hungry. And it’s late. I thought maybe you were hungry too. I mean.. you must have been working all day. I’m sorry I-“ 

“You made dinner?” The man looked at the table, the two plates with food. He looked so taken aback from the sight that Alec wondered if the other him ever cooked. 

“I.. I’m not the best cook but I can manage a few things. I hope it’s okay. That I did it without asking you.” 

“It’s fine. But you shouldn’t have bothered. I already ate.” Magnus said coldly and Alec tried to ignore the bitter disappointment. He had no right to feel hurt by being rejected, yet he was expecting the man to be.. different about the whole thing. 

“That’s okay.” He said instead. 

“I have to go. But, feel free to do whatever you want. You can keep using the guest room.” The man said waving a hand towards one of the doors. 

Alec frowned. Keep using... did that mean he hasn’t actually slept with his husband anymore? Well, the other him. 

“Okay. Sure.” He said quietly. He pondered on asking the other where he is going or when he will be back, but the man made it clear that they are only on polite terms, so asking about his private business would be everything but polite. 

“I have a club. Pandemonium. I have to go in to get a few things sorted. I shouldn’t be long. Two hours top. Unless something unexpected comes up.” He said with a sigh. He wasn’t sure if Magnus saw the curiosity on his face or just realized that he probably had no idea where he was going or why and decided to share it with him. 

“You don’t owe me an explanation.” 

“I know.” The man said looking away from Alec. 

“Alright then.” He said, trying to fill in the awkward silence. 

“Here.” The man said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small mobile. 

“It has my number in it. Plus, your siblings. Well, this version of your siblings at least. I figured it would be better to have a way of contacting each other. Just in case.” The man explained. Alec nodded as he took the small device and shoved it into his own pocket. 

“Thanks.” He rasped out; not sure what else he could say. The tension between them was unbearable but something told him that they were a lot more modest with each other what the real Alec and Magnus would have been towards one or other. 

“See you later then.” The man said and turned around to leave when Alec decided to reach out for the man’s arm to stop him. 

Magnus didn’t pull his arm away, but the intensity of his look on Alec’s fingers around his arm almost burnt his skin. 

“Look. I know this is.. this is a lot. It’s not ideal. But.. I’m not him. I don’t have his feelings or his memories. To me.. you are a.. a stranger. To me this house.. is unknown. I don’t belong here. I don’t belong in this life. All I want, is to get home. You have no reason to help me. But please do. If not for anything else.. than to get your husband back so you can divorce and be free.” 

He slowly pulled his hand away from the man, waiting for the other to say something, to agree, to disagree or anything. But there was nothing. 

He looked at the face of the man and realized that he didn’t just not see any emotions because he didn’t know how to read the man, but because he was nothing but an empty canvas. 

Emotionless, distant and cold. 

As the door closed slowly with a quiet thud and he found himself all alone in a house that wasn’t his home, he wondered if the man was always like this. 

Was he always an empty canvas? Probably not. 

He walked over to another shelf and picked up another photo. This time he only looked at Magnus. 

He was.. glowing. He seemed happy, carefree.. he seemed.. alive. 

The man he met, was only a ghost, a blurred image of who once he used to be. 

What happened? 

Where did all the color go? Where did all the spark vanish? 

Did Alec of this world strip him? Did he make his colors fade? Did he dull all the glow? 

Did it happen from one moment to another? Or was it a slow process like getting to know someone? 

Did he slowly peel him off, layers by layers as he pushed him further and further apart? 

Did he even realize that with each passing day, they were becoming colder and colder towards each other until they found themselves sleeping in separate rooms? 

Did he miss the warmth in his bed, or did he accept the constant coldness of the sheets next to him? 

Did the other Alec ever wish to go back in time and fix.. this.. to fix them? Did he ever wish to color Magnus with all the colors of the rainbow? 

Did Magnus wish for these things? 

The man said they both tried but it was too late.. Was it really? Or they just give up? 

Did they just watched their love die in their trembling hands? Did they just watch the spark fade until it was gone, leaving nothing but darkness behind?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> The angst is heavy af.  
> But it won't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for TheUsagi1995, for emailing me a beautitful sea of letter in the middle of the night, that turned out to be the starting paragraph of this chapter.   
> Dear, I love it when you "mumble" some randomness. It's always so so beautiful without trying.

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go._

He looked out the huge window. Everything is dark up here, but not the balcony across from the street. The bright lights of the city don’t reach up here, it’s almost as if he was in an untouched part of the never sleeping metropolis. There a dim yellow light coating the figure of a man who leans against the rails and has a cigarette in-between slim fingers. He couldn’t see anything else other than the outline of his body and the grey tendrils raising upwards as he exhales what seems to be a lungful of smoke. The light is flickering, and the shadows lick the wall. It must be one of those sodium vapor lamps. He's cladded in the peculiar glow. Alec was looking at him, and he probably saw him too, as he waved his hand, the one with the cigarette toward him. The tv must be on because a white- to- blue light flashes behind the man’s back. Yet he points the cigarette toward him again, before pulling it back to draw another lungful. The moon hangs over the building, just another light in between the city's lightning bolts. It barely makes a difference, yet they both notice. It's quiet. It's not strange yet the setting seems almost ethereal. He waves again, something incomprehensible. He must be rather old, 50 or so, it’s hard to tell. God it's so quiet, the noises of the city was distant as if he listened to them from under water. He didn’t know what he was doing right now but well it's a pass- time. A horn splits the night, filling the air. It's so loud, it makes him step away from the window. The stranger finished his cigarette, crushing it onto what must be an ashtray or perhaps the rusted railing of his balcony. He waved goodbye, holding up the lighter in the air. What? Ah... He got in and turned off the light. The whole building across from him got plunged into darkness. It's quiet again. He must have gotten back out. There's a flickering light moving forward and backward. He's playing with the fucking lighter. Agh... Great now he got back in Alec thought as he stepped away further into the living room, turning his back towards the stranger, towards the city. 

His eyes quickly spot the two plates still sitting on the table. 

Their once fresh and hot content grew cold as the hours have passed. 

Two hours quickly turned into three, followed by four. It’s been just after 11pm. 

The mobile in his pocket grew heavier and heavier with each passing hour. He could have called the man, asking if everything was okay, but he didn’t. 

It’s not like the man owed him an explanation for being late, Alec ensured the man himself about that. 

Yet, he couldn’t shake off the feeling of worry that pulled his thoughts back to the saved number in the contact list. He could text him something simple. 

It doesn’t have to be a phone call. He chewed on his lower lip as he argued with himself halfway through the window and the table. 

He wanted a smoke. He desperately yearned for one. 

He wondered if this Alec was a smoker. 

He looked around, hoping to spot a lonely pack of cigarette or a forgotten lighter lying around somewhere in the kitchen, but to his great disappointment, there was no sign of Alec or Magnus being a smoker in this world. 

He frowned as his eyes landed on a lather jacket. A shiver ran through his body as he realized that is was an identical one to the one lying dropped over a chair in his own home. 

He walked over, his feet hitting the wooden floor rhythmically as he made his way closer to the jacket. 

There was a moment of hesitation before he shoved his hand into the pocket, desperately hoping that his fingers would close around a familiar object. 

The relief came so strong, he had to close his eyes for a moment when his fingers felt the pocket of cigarette and a lighter in the inside pocket. 

He quickly pulled it out and made his way towards the balcony. 

He knew if there is one thing his other him would understand; it would be Alec smoking his cigarette. 

He rolled the cigarette between his index finger and his thumb. It was absolutely unnecessary. 

The tobacco was just the right amount in the white paper, it wasn’t too packed or wet, giving him no reason to roll it, but it was something he always did. He gently pressed it towards the end, allowing a few pieces of tobacco to fall to the ground. 

He put the it between his lips, before making a small shelter with his left hand as he lit up the lighter. It flickered once, twice before a tiny fire appeared, allowing him to light up the cigarette. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke deeply. The familiar burn of his chest was neither uncomfortable nor unwelcome. On the contrary. It was something he knew. It was like meeting a friend in a room full of strangers. 

He watched the paper slowly burning as his lips wrapped around the end, sucking in another lungful of smoke. 

“There is an ashtray in the corner.” A voice spoke behind him, spooking Alec as he choked on his cigarette. 

The burn in his throat and chest was painful this time even if he tried to cough it out. 

His eyes watered slightly as he turned around. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Magnus said as he leaned to the door, his voice didn’t sound all that apologetic, but Alec wasn’t about to call him out on it. 

“It’s okay. And thanks. I wasn’t planning on leaving it on the ground anyway.” He said, making it clear that he wasn’t the sort of person who leaves cigarette butts around. 

“I didn’t think you would be still up.” Magnus said but he wasn’t looking at Alec, he seemed to find a great interest in the lights of the city. 

“I wasn’t tired.” _And I wanted to make sure you were okay._ He added in his thoughts, not wanting to voice them for more than one reason. 

Magnus didn’t answer as he stepped out fully onto the balcony, walking next to Alec. 

“Did everything go alright in the club?” He asked after a few minutes, his cigarette already burnt all the way down, but he was afraid that if he moves, he will lose whatever slight chance he had to talk to the man. 

“No, not really, but we got it sorted at the end.” Magnus said with a sigh that sounded tired, but whether it was due to the incident in the club or his life as it was now, Alec didn’t know. 

He licked his lips, not too sure if he should ask more about the topic. Magnus brought his arms up, to rest them on the rails of the balcony, his body leaning slightly forward. 

“It’s getting cold.” Magnus said suddenly as he wrapped his arms around himself, his gaze still not leaving the city below. 

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said.. earlier.” Alec said as he turned towards the man. 

He already made up a speech in his head, just waiting for the right moment to present, but as he watched the man, who now was standing against the orange and white lights of the city, that created shadows around his face, he suddenly forgot everything he was meant to say. 

His entire brain was shut down and all he could think of was the man in front of him. 

He was beautiful. His slightly messy hair, his strong arms hugging his own body, the slope of his nose, the fullness of his lips. 

“No need to apologize.. You said what you thought and that’s all I would ever ask. Honesty, that is..” The man said, still not looking at Alec. 

“Did I.. he.. lied to you?” Alec asked, unsure if he rightly saw more into that last sentence than what it might has been. 

“No, not intentionally. I think. He.. we said things, we promised things that we couldn’t keep. But I believe that the moment we promised each other those things, we truly meant to keep them.” 

“You mean..” Alec trailed off quickly, already regretting that those two words managed to slip out, into the darkness of the night. 

Magnus, finally, teared his gaze away from the lights below them and looked at Alec. He couldn’t see the man’s face as the light embraced his body from behind, leaving his features in the darkness of the shadows. 

“Did we ever meet? In your…world, I mean?” Although he couldn’t see the man’s eyes but he could still feel his burning gaze on himself. It almost felt uncomfortable. Like he was bare, exposed. 

The question surprised Alec. He wasn’t prepared for such a sudden change of topic, especially it to turn this way. 

“No..we..we never met.” Alec said, suddenly wanting to look away, turn away from the stray thought of what his life would’ve been if they did. Would they ended up being married in his own life? Would they even.. become anything? 

“Sometimes..” The man said, his voice cracked in a way that helped Alec to look away, this time, hoping that if he doesn’t see the man, he wouldn’t hear his words. 

“Sometimes I wish we wouldn’t met.” The words hurt, even if there was no reason for them to sting as badly as they did. 

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed silent. What could have he said anyway? Sorry, that the other him broke his heart? That he wished they would’ve been happy? That he would have done better himself? 

“You really want it to be over, don’t you?” He grasped out, still not looking at the man. 

“Honestly?” The man asked in such a sad tone, Alec had to close his eyes for a moment. 

Instead of answering, he just nodded. 

“Yes. We hurt each other. We are both in pain. A relationship shouldn’t be about fights and tears. I think we would be both better off if we went on our own ways.” 

“Before.. before I appeared.. you asked him if he wanted a divorce, right?” Alec asked as he remembered the first few words they exchanged. 

“Yes. I left to give you.. him.. some time to think about it.” 

“What if.. what if he would’ve said no? That he doesn’t want a divorce? That he wants to fight? For you.” 

“In the end, it doesn’t really matter.” Magnus said with a sigh, grabbing the rail of the balcony, as if he tried to steady himself by grabbing onto something that couldn’t slip out of his hands, something that wasn’t doomed to vanish through his fingers like smoke. 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want to. Not anymore.” The man said, almost as a whisper. Alec watched as his ring-cladded fingers let go off the rail before disappearing behind the glass doors. 

Alec felt cold, but this time, not on his skin.. no.. this coldness was in him. His heart and soul. 

He absently watched as the lights of an apartment, opposite to the balcony, the one with the man from earlier, turned back on. He looked at the silhouette as the man light up another cigarette, reminding instantly Alec of his own, long forgotten one between his fingers. 

Alec wondered if there was any world where he wasn’t meant to end up alone. If there was a world where he was supposed to be happy and in love. And if there was, why couldn’t he be the one living in a world like that?


	5. Chapter 5

It took Alec a dreadfully long time to come to his senses.

The first thing his brain registered was the scratching on his door. He blinked a few times, staring at the door, having no idea what to think of the situation. 

Until his eyes left the door and travelled around the room. 

Of course. The mirror. The other universe. The other Alec. And.. and Magnus. 

He tumbled out of the bed, the blanket almost making him to trip over as it tangled around his leg in an awkward way. 

He finally reached the door, said blanket laid out across the floor between the bed and the door. 

He was too tired and still too deep in his sleepy state to care. He opened the door just to find nothing. 

He blinked in confusion as he eyed the empty hallway. There wasn’t anyone standing there and he didn’t hear any footsteps indicating that Magnus was awake. 

Something suddenly brushed against his leg, something warm and furry, causing him to choke on his own saliva in surprise. 

_A cat_

A munchkin, to be exact. No surprise Alec didn’t spot it, it was tiny. 

Once his heart didn’t threaten him to jump out of his body, he felt a smile appearing on his face as he bent down to touch the back of the cat. 

He gasped as his fingers brushed against the soft fur. 

“Hey you.” He said, voice soft as he scooped up the cat, holding it against his chest earning a high-pitched meow. He smiled happily down to the wee thing as he scratched behind its ear. 

“Sorry. I forgot to mention that he can be a pain in the ass in the morning until he gets fed.” 

Alec’s head snapped up as he spotted Magnus standing in the doorway. He wondered if it was a habit of the man to sneak up on him in the most unexpected moments. 

“Not going to lie, I almost shit myself because I didn’t see him first, he just walked past me, rubbing his head against my leg and it came out of nowhere.” Alec said, chuckling by the end of it, feeling a bit silly for getting so spooked by a cat. 

“Always the dramatic one.” Magnus said with a sigh, but he didn’t sound pejorative, although Alec wasn’t sure if it was addressed to the cat or to him. 

“So, what’s his name?” Alec asked, looking up from the cat to the man. 

“Chairman Meow.” Magnus said after a moment. 

“That’s…” Alec said, looking for the right words. Saying that it’s the stupidest name he ever heard was maybe not the best option considering how fragile the relationship, if this can be called that even, between him and the man. 

“C’mon. I made coffee and he won’t be that calm in your arm for much longer. He came in to whine for food and sooner or later hugs won’t satisfy his actual hunger.” Magnus said with a nod towards the cat before turning around and leaving Alec behind. 

Alec just followed him without any comment to the kitchen. 

“I wasn’t sure how you drink your coffee so I didn’t prepare one for you.” The man said as he picked up his own mug from the kitchen counter. 

“That’s fine. For the record, I drink it with loads of milk and a splash of vanilla.” Alec said as he put the cat down, quickly stroking its head. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Alec asked once he caught Magnus dumbfound expression. 

“No. It’s just.. That’s how I drink my coffee. I tried to make Alec to try it for years, but he always drank his black with one sugar.” 

“That sounds upsettingly disgusting.” Alec said before he thought it through. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude towards your..towards him.” He said quickly. 

“It’s quite alright. I tried it once. It’s absolutely terrible.” Magnus said reassuringly with a wave of his hand. 

“How did you know I wasn’t him? When I woke up I thought I dreamed it all.” Alec blurted out, voice almost accusing instead of questioning. 

“Well, for one, it’s almost 10, Alec doesn’t sleep past 8, no matter what, he also doesn’t sleep in t-shirts and long trousers, he never fully closes his door, so the Chairman can sneak into his room, plus you’ve been smiling.” Magnus said, eyes not leaving Alec’s, making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. 

He wasn’t sure why he was surprised that Magnus knew his husband. He was his husband after all, yet hearing how much he really knew, was strange. These things were all small. Things you don’t necessarily pay attention to, not unless you love the other so much that you want to know every little thing about them, to know them like no one else does. 

He swallowed as he desperately tried to ignore on the last bit of information. He didn’t want to think about Alec not smiling and how that made Magnus feel. Or how he made him feel by smiling. 

“Get your coffee. I’m going to feed him before he brings hell on us for being neglected.” Magnus said, pushing himself way from the counter and walking to the cupboard to retrieve a wet food pouch to fill the cat’s bowl. 

Alec licked his lips, not knowing what to say as he made his coffee. He appreciated how Magnus put out a mug for him. He couldn’t not acknowledge how domestic the entire morning was. 

Magnus feeding the cat, the two of them drinking their coffees in silence. 

It wasn’t like as it could be, like a couple would necessary act around each other in the morning. They didn’t talk. They didn’t even look at each other. But he assumed that they weren’t really a couple, so it was only obvious they wouldn’t actually have an intimate morning together. One Alec and Magnus would have. 

“I can’t remember the last time we both had our coffees together.” Magnus said suddenly, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. 

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he decided to stay silent. 

“I tried to google things about mirrors, and parallel universes, but there wasn’t much to find.” Magnus said after a few minutes. 

“I don’t think the internet would be our best bet, considering the age of the mirror and the amount of unreliable source and information.” Alec said frowning. Checking online wasn’t a bad idea by all means, but he doubted that it would be much help. 

“Well, I don’t know anything about the mirror, so I could’ve hardly done more while you were having your beauty sleep.” Magnus said bitterly. 

“No. I really appreciate it. I didn’t mean it as a.. complain. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I just assumed that it might be too old to have anything about it online. I am thankful that you spent time trying to help while I was.. having my beauty sleep. I’m sorry.” Alec said quickly. He didn’t mean to sound like a dick. The man was helping him, even while Alec was sleeping, he tried to see if he can find anything and it truly meant a lot to him. 

“I’m sorry. I was quick to judge. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Magnus said slowly, as if it was hard to admit that he wasn’t fair. Alec assumed that having constant fights and arguments can become a habit, a bad one, but a habit regardless. 

“Did you find anything? Even about the parallel universe thing?” 

“I did. But as you pointed it out, I don’t know how much of it is true.” 

“Could be some truth in them, but they might all be bullshit.” Alec shrugged as he sipped the last of his coffee. 

“There were a few stories online, but nothing similar to yours. They usually ended up in their own world fairly quickly, however.” 

“That’s good. I mean, it gives us hope that I won’t be here forever.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something when a loud knock interrupted him. 

“Are you expecting someone?” He asked looking at Alec, who only shot him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look from behind his mug. 

Magnus raised his hand to his face almost as if he wanted to face palm himself before he quickly walked to the door opening it enough to see the person on the other side. 

“Isabell.” He said, voice not rude but not extremely welcoming either. 

“Magnus.” She said, her voice rather sounding bored than anything. 

“What can I do for you?” Magnus asked, still not moving from the door. 

“I’m here to talk to Alec. I tried to call him but his phone is off.” 

Magnus looked behind his back and Alec quickly shook his head, eyes wide open. If Magnus knew it wasn’t him before he even opened his mouth, Izzy would see through him in seconds. 

“He is sick.” Magnus said calmly as he turned back towards her. 

“He wasn’t last night when I talked to him.” She said pointedly. 

“Must have only came down on him this morning. He is still sleeping.” 

Alec quickly got up from his seat, tiptoeing into his bedroom. If this Izzy was anything like her sister, she would go as far as checking Magnus’ story just to get an ease of mind. He hid the mug in the wardrobe before slipping under the covers. 

“Come on in.” Alec heard Magnus’ voice followed by a sigh and he assumed that he opened the door wider to let her sister in. 

He turned his back against the door and laid there, trying his best not to move. 

“You see?” A whisper came from the door, belonging to Magnus. 

“I do. He called me last night. Told me about your fight and wanted to ask me something.” She said quietly. 

“Already looking for a lawyer?” Magnus snorted, he sounded both wounded and angry. 

“No. He called me as his sister.” Although Alec couldn’t see her face she could _hear_ the eyeroll in his voice. 

“What did he ask?” 

“He asked me if I think it’s too late to fix this.” Alec felt his body tensing under the sheets, he even held his breath. A part of him wanted to go deaf temporarily so he wouldn’t have to listen to them, but another part of him wanted to hear it all. 

“I see. And what did you tell him?” Magnus asked after a few moments. 

“That he should ask you. This is something the two of you need to talk about.” She answered as if it would’ve been obvious. 

“Hmm.” 

“Did he?” 

“Did he what?” Magnus asked, he sounded far away. 

“Did he ask you?” Alec’s thoughts went back to last night in an instant. 

_“What if.. what if he would’ve said no? That he doesn’t want a divorce? That he wants to fight? For you.”_

_“In the end, it doesn’t really matter.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I don’t want to. Not anymore.”_

“He did.” Magnus said so quietly that Alec almost missed it. 

“And?” 

“I thought this is something between us.” Magnus said, making it clear that he won’t elaborate on the subject. 

“For what it worth.. Alec still loves you. And I know you do too. You two always found your way back to each other.” She said, her voice sounded sad and Alec closed his eyes. 

“He booked a table for tonight at the Institute.” She said after a few moments. 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why? Did you forget what day it is?” She sounded both shocked and unbelieving. 

“Why what.. oh.” He went from surprise to realization in a quick moment; however, Alec still wasn’t sure what it all meant. 

“I know this year wasn’t the best for the two of you and that you don’t feel like celebrating your anniversary. I know you might won’t be able to work things out this time.. But if for nothing else.. go for the memories.” She said softly before Alec listened to her steps as she walked away from the door. 

He stayed in bed until he made sure his sister was gone. He turned around to find Magnus back in his door. 

“Where did you put your mug? I was sure she would spot it and I would be the lying bastard.” 

“I remembered the closet being welcoming and nice to me.. so I put it in there. It’s in good hands.” Alec said, lip twitching into a smile and to his honest surprise he saw something remotely similar to a beginning of a smile on the older man’s face as well. 

“Well, let him out or wait for his coming out, which ever you prefer, I phone the restaurant in the meantime.” 

“Don’t.” He blurted out as Magnus turned his back towards him, ready to walk back to the living room. 

“Pardon?” He looked at Alec as if he suddenly grew two heads. 

“I mean.. I know I’m not your husband and that celebrating your anniversary is the last thing you want, especially under these circumstances. But we could get dinner. Together. To talk. If.. if you.. but if not that’s fine. It was just an idea.” He cursed himself as he stuttered each word and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t need to look into the man’s eyes. 

“We can have dinner Alec.” The man said, there was no more smile playing on his lip, this time his face was a blank canvas again, expressionless and Alec wondered if he said yes because he felt obliged or that maybe he wasn’t entirely against the idea of having dinner with him this time.


End file.
